oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary
"Mother" Mary is both a captain within the maw of the New World as well as a powerful information broker within the underworld, allowing her to use pivotal intel in her favor. Mother Mary's main goal is the return the seas to the lawless pirate paradise of old, making it a pirate paradise where the strong survive and the weak must become strong enough to survive on their own or become a casualty of the seas, as Mary wishes for a world in which the world government isn't around to protect the weak allowing them to become soft. History Mary's upbringing was somewhat unique in regards to the New World as she was born on the Isle of Enclave, a lawless Isle that was neither under the flag of the world government nor was it protected by a Yonko. Thus since she was a mere child Mary had to fight for every inch in her life, she was forced to hunt for her own food, least she be stuck with scraps, she was forced to weave together her own clothes or else she risked having her body ravaged by the elements. By the time she was a teen, Mary was already on her own, her parents had earned her ire when the grew tired of the constant violence and became stagnant in their lives thus becoming unfit in Mary's twisted tale. Mary then left Enclave after it had given to her all it could and as such she was on her way to change the world forever. She started out as an Assassin for hire in order to gather enough money to begin to form a crew of her own. Mary's primary assassination targets where high level political figures who had begun to rest upon their laurels rather than continue to progress and improve their great nations, as such Mary can be deemed personally responsible for several regime changes in various smaller nations throughout the world. Upon completing each assignment and collecting her purse, Mary then murdered each of her former handlers in order to keep her work and identity classified as she was not yet ready for the world at large to hear her name, and she had much more planning to do before she was able to reveal herself. Mary next sought out followers, people who would help boost her ranks and one way or another grow to see the world the way she saw it. She began travelling to islands that where know to be poor offering them scraps of food, however she never brought enough food to feed the entire island, leaving the populace with two choices, fight or die. Those whom refused to fight for the food where promptly killed by the mother herself whilst those who fought and survived where rounded up and brought with Mary to begin serve their new purpose in life. Thus began the tradition of the Maw Pirates Mary herself would round up islanders who showed the will to survive and bring them aboard her ship, wherein they would fight among each consistently until half of the those she brought on survived. The survivors would then be sent to a ship resembling the hell hole that they where "rescued" from to join others that she had rescued and there they would fight and claw for scraps of food and each others worldly possessions, thus culling the weakness out of the crew, while those who are regarded as prodigy's in both the physical and mental aspects of war served as her pillars, each controlling an aspect of her crew and answering directly to the Mother. Appearance Personality The Mother, as she is known by members of her crew due to her nurturing tendencies providing them with food, and a place for them to live. However it is to be noted that this "nurturing" is only available to those she views as strong and worthy of such graces. the newcomers and weaker members of the crew are left to fend entirely for themselves, they are fed the scraps and leftovers of the elite to eat, and forced to live in poor conditions such as leaky roofs and shoty ships that would hardly be deemed as see worthy. Mary is an incredibly charismatic individual, able to sway a conversation in her favor, or get more intel out of a conversation than a person may have meant to reveal, through the use of her charm and wits. This charisma washes over her followers as well, as they endure the hellish living conditions that those who are not amongst her "pillars" must endure as they seek to gain her favor. Powers and Abilities Serving as the highest authority of a crew of pirates within the New World, it should be of little surprise that "Mother" Mary is incredibly skilled within the fields of combat. Her strength is such that, amongst her crew, only two have ever challenged for her spot under the laws that dictate the crew, the Mantra of "You Keep What You Kill." Mary, however, does not exclude herself from the barbaric practices of her crew and she herself constantly trains in order to make sure that she is not infected by the blight that she views weakness to be. Mary doesn't expose herself to one specific form of combat, instead seeking to be versed in all arts of battle. This extensive study of various forms of combat has both pros and cons, however, such pros and cons are rather obvious and irrelevant to a true master of war. Category:Female Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Maw Pirates